Disappear
by emlovesyouu
Summary: There was once a time in my life when I would have given anything for you to just disappear. And to be totally honest, sometimes I still do; though not in the way you might think. - Ron/Hermione one-shot.


**I'M BACCCKKKK! Here I am, once again, with a Ron/Hermione one-shot. I've been wanting to write another one for a while now I have just been a little short on ideas, however when I was ignoring the fact I needed to study for my maths exam, this idea popped into my head after someone tweeted the saying: **_**I was dying when I met you, now I'm dying to forget you**_**.**

**And for those who have bought Deathly Hallows part 2 on DVD, how AMAZING are the special features?**

**Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

There was once a time in my life when I would have given anything for you to just disappear. And to be totally honest, sometimes I still do; though not for the way you might think.

A lot has changed in the span of the last six years.

I remember that I used to write letters to Mum about this annoying little know-it-all who was in all of my classes. I'd tell her about how, guaranteed, you'd always know the answer to every single _bloody_ question, and how you would consistently correct me on my mistakes. I would tell her how infuriating you were, and sometimes I'd wish I was a skilled enough wizard to transfigure you into any object that could not talk nor raise it's hand (or paw, or whatever).

I would complain about you to Harry when we were up in the boys dormitories; although he'd usually side with you, coming to your defence. Looking back, it's very obvious that he was always the wise one.

I used to wonder how on earth the Sorting Hat had come to the decision to put you in Gryffindor, when it was so obvious that your intellect was much better suited to Ravenclaw.

"_But, Harry, think about it. She knows absolutely _everything_! Why is she in Gryffindor? When it comes down to it, Gryffindors are supposed to be the 'brave' ones... if she comes up against a dark wizard, what's she gonna do? Scare him away with endless amounts of useless facts?"_

At the young age of eleven, I was really very naive. Back then, I did not think of people as being able to be more than one thing. I didn't realise one person could be both a genius _and_ a hero.

Looking back throughout many years and many, _many_ arguments, as absurd as it may seem, I have come to grow particularly fond of you. Maybe 'fond' isn't the right word, but it will do for now. I realise that now, more than ever, as I watch you twirling in my arms at my brother's wedding. You look absolutely beautiful, stunning, breathtaking; for choice of a better word. How did the bushy-haired mastermind I once knew, become something so extraordinary, in every possible way. I will never know, but I will be forever thankful.

You continually take my breath away. You make me speechless when I want nothing more than to talk to you forever. Just being this close to you turns my legs to jelly. These only make up part of the reasons why I long to forget about your existence. Heading into these dark times ahead, my desire to forget you has become much more prominent. If you could read my mind, you may be thinking that I'm a bit fo a tosser for thinking this, but I can assure you my intentions are true.

Who would've known that the girl I met that first time we travelled on the Hogwarts Express, would have become so vitally important to me? Become so permanently ingrained into my memory? If I had known, back then, would I have done anything differently? Perhaps I would have chosen a different compartment, or possibly – though it sounds quite terrible – not have helped Harry save you from the troll on Halloween; although the guilt then would have hurt, it would be nothing in comparison to the hurt I feel now, with the possibility of losing you leaning more towards likely than unlikely.

Had I not known you, my life would have been so different. I literally can not imagine where I would be right now. I know I would have had much more horrid grades, but the rest is so far-fetched, I cannot even imagine it.

Thinking about it, that would have been a much easier option. Had I never known you, I would not have known what I was missing. But now? I know far too well, and I don't think I could go on if you don't make it through this war. I would rather suffer through an agonising and painful death than have to live the rest of my life without you. I would prefer to live in a world where Voldemort reigned _with you_, than live in a free world _without you_.

I think that's the main reason why I sometimes wish you'd just up and leave. So that when we're out hunting these horcruxes, there's only me that I have to worry about; because I would be free of the constant fear that you'll be hurt and I won't be able to save you.

I must be going nuts. I'm standing here with the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on entwined in my arms, and I'm thinking about how I wish I'd never met her – you. I literally must be going mad.

But, really, who cares? What's done is done. No matter how much pain and heartbreak and sorrow it may cause me, I will forever be indebted to the force that brought you and I together. And that's a promise.

**THE END. It's a little short, more a drabble than a one-shot, and very VERY fluffy; but isn't that what we all want? Anyway, I hope you all liked it and TELL ME IF YOU DO! Please, review away, I don't bite. And remember to let me know if you have any ideas, as I am very open to write more stories – as long as they're canon! Thanks for reading :D**

**Em xXxXxxx**


End file.
